Chapter 354
Head (頭部, Tōbu) is the 354th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis It's stated that the head of an adult male weighs roughly 7 to 8 kg, which is about the weight of a bowling ball for a male professional bowler. After striking Chrollo with the severed head from his left leg, Hisoka uses the other head attached to his left hand and strikes Chrollo's left side. He rises to his feet as Chrollo stands opposite. As the puppets charge once again, Hisoka continues using the severed head as a weapon, instantly beheading any of them that get close. He tries to quickly attack Chrollo, who dodges and flees back into the crowd. Hisoka realizes that if he dispatches all the puppets, Chrollo won't have to maintain the ability anymore and can then go back to making copies with Gallery Fake bookmarked. As a result, he leaves one puppet alive, chopping off its arms and taking it hostage to limit Chrollo's actions. Chrollo can either keep Order Stamp activated and give a new command to the puppets still lying in wait, or deactivate the ability, begin making more puppets with Gallery Fake and then either use Order Stamp again or Convert Hands to change his appearance. The stamp on the puppet's forehead disappears, so Hisoka sees that Chrollo has gone with the second option. Hisoka continues to consider Chrollo's next action and guesses that if he's making copies while on the move, he'll go where he already has copies ready. As Hisoka thinks about this, he spots Chrollo in the audience and dashes toward him, sending a severed head in his direction. Chrollo has both hands covered, and Hisoka considers the possibility that Chrollo isn't using Order Stamp or Convert Hands, but Black Voice, and he may be concealing the cell phone and antenna. As Hisoka continues his assault with the severed head, he releases his gum from the floor, which he had also attached to the backs of several audience members. The people go flying toward Chrollo, and Hisoka then uses the severed head to force Chrollo to dodge, catching his left leg with Bungee Gum. He throws the severed head into Chrollo's back and slams him to the floor. As Chrollo's body lies bloody and broken, it's revealed that it was an audience member made to look like Chrollo. But Hisoka is confused about how he made a copy of himself with right-handed Convert Hands and manipulated him with Black Voice, with the bookmark still on Convert Hands. Chrollo would have to have deactivated Gallery Fake, so Hisoka wonders how the severed head he's been using is still around. But he quickly realizes that the key to the problem is The Sun and Moon. He had been worried about being marked by The Sun and Moon and then the mark being permanent until it explodes, but the real issue is that a puppet marked with the ability won't vanish. Chapter Notes * Hisoka finds out that a copy marked with [[Chrollo Lucilfer#Nen|'The Sun and Moon']] won't vanish even after [[Chrollo Lucilfer#Nen|'Gallery Fake']] is no longer in use/bookmarked by [[Chrollo Lucilfer#Nen|'Double Face']]. ** Nen that becomes stronger after its original owner's death can even counter the restrictions on other Nen abilities like [[Chrollo Lucilfer#Nen|'Skill Hunter']]. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * An adult male head in the world of Hunter × Hunter weighs approximately 7 to 8 kilograms; one and a half times heavier than its counterpart in the real world. (Around 5 kilograms.) Navigation fr:Chapitre_354 Category:Volume 34 Category:Succession Contest arc